


Relentless Dream

by Ackriss



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackriss/pseuds/Ackriss
Summary: A spin off of The Devil's Plaything.
Relationships: Demiurge (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Relentless Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ApocalypticRomantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypticRomantic/gifts).



Walking to one stall situated separately from the barn, the seventh floor guardian had sighed mentally. Why? Was he so terrible, so horrific of a creature, to live with? To serve? Finding himself answering his own question with a reluctant affirmative, there was no choice but to train her properly, yet if he were to stay within the bounds of Malphas' advice, he mustn't hurt her. 

Reaching the outside of the stall, he allowed himself in. She had been sleeping, her blonde hair ruffled across the bed and pillows, the sunlight coming in from the small square window illuminated her curly golden locks, casting a shadow on her porcelain skin. 

Looking across the empty room, there was nothing but the bed, any lamps, or anything that could be used as a weapon had been deliberately taken out as Demiurge had ordered. When food was brought to her, he had made sure that she would not be provided with any sharp utensils. Lately she had not been eating, twice she had been given food by his servants while he had been away, only to return and find it untouched, and as with everytime she had saw him, she shrieked, screaming until her voice went hoarse to his touch and to his voice once he had attempted to reprimand her. 

He was pleased to see that she had been asleep this time, so that his sensitive ears would not be assaulted by her screaming. He had tried his hardest to follow Malphas' advice, not without nearly losing his temper several times in the process to her bratty attitude and smart mouth that he had nearly tore her throat out. 

Now was time, she had learned very little of who he is at the auction, only that he was a demon and that he held an important position at a place called 'Nazarick', he was determined to correct that. Holding out a hand, brushing her hair with his fingertips, he spoke with his normal tone of voice, 'pet, wake up.'

The blonde, slowly opening her eyes, it took her several seconds to register her surroundings, but when she did, she prepared herself to scream out and jump up from the bed, but with a threatening glare, he silenced her.

Grabbing her neck, pushed her head upwards, sinking his fangs into her neck. She screamed once again, but he ignored her this time, busying himself with the exquisite taste of her blood. 

"No! Stop you monster! You bastard! Stop!" She shrieked. Pushing against his shoulders, of course her strength was no match for his, and she remained firmly within his hard grasp. 

It was his attempt at showing her his ownership of her, he had bought her with money, and she would do well to obey him as her owner and superior. 

Letting go of her neck, but still keeping a strong hold on her, he licked her neck and chest of the freshly seeping blood. Grinning at her as he firmly caught her wrist as she went to strike him, pushing her down on the bed, he leaned into whisper to her ears, 'I own you now pet, you can never escape.'

And with that, he moved off of her and left. Leaving her wide eyed in shock, unsure of how to respond. She had expected him to hurt her for disobeying, refusing to clean his quarters when he asked and refusing to _satisfy_ him, she grimaced at the thought, finding it repulsive, and wholly unacceptable. "That bastard!" She whispered, knowing he was not there to hear her. With nothing to do, she had went to sleep. Hoping to annoy him to kill her or ignore her long enough for her to find an escape, knowing he checks up on her from time to time, or at least had a way of knowing whenever she had tried to escape, to stop her everytime. 

She had long gave out, but had hope in that at least. Thinking back, her mother had taught her of demihumans and heteromorphs, particularly when she was training to become a mage and an adventurer to work at the adventurer's guild at the age of ten. Warning her of the evil tricks of demons, should she ever encounter one, if they were of the weak end, she must kill them immediately, if they were of the high ranking kind, she must escape immediately. Her mother warned her not to accept any deals from them should they try to offer anything. She had told her of the reputation that demons harbored as evil, tempting, and conniving creatures, whose one mission was to bring humans to their side against god, to lead them away from heaven, to spiritually enslave them forever. With that in mind she was determined to not do anything that he asks of her. Those memories had always lead to the inevitable flashback of how she ended up here in the first place, why she was sold at the auction.

* * *

The next day, she had not seen Demiurge at all, instead, a blonde girl, who looked to be no older than nineteen or twenty had walked into the small room, handing her a broom, a bucket, and a pair of maid clothes, similar to the ones the other had worn, and had politely asked her to follow her. Seeming to be human, she had no reason to be hostile to her, yet she kept herself quiet, until the maid had asked her a question.

"I am Cixous, a servant of the supreme one, I know you are a servant of Lord Demiurge. What is your name?"

Deciding to answer, she was swayed by the maid's sweet demeanor, yet she restrained herself to not snap at the maid for mentioning that bastard's name, knowing she probably had held him in high regard since she had addressed him as 'Lord Demiurge', and she did not wish to start a fight with her.

"Aliya, my name is Aliya..." and left it at that. The maid had asked no other question and the silence continued until she reached a room with large double doors. 

'This is Lord Demiurge's quarters. He had ordered me to inform you that he wishes you clean them. He had explicitly told me that he wishes for you to make them shine', the maid had told her, then left immediately. 

'That bastard, what is there to clean? It looks sparkling already', she thought to herself, huffing. Deciding to sit in one near by chair glaring at the floor. She had remained in that position for what felt like an hour, when Demiurge had returned, he found her asleep once again, in _his_ chair. An unreadable expression crossed his features.

He woke her up, praising her for outdoing herself in cleaning and polishing the floor, grinning at her, she had once again found chills shooting up her spine. He was praising her, yet why? Why was he standing there, facing her with _that_ expression on his face? It unnerved her. 

' Lick my shoes, to finish off your duties, pet' with him emphasizing that last word, she reeled. Pulling her up off the bed, pushing her on her back and forcing her on her knees. 

'Do it', he spoke threateningly. She had no choice did she?

Closing her eyes, she begrudgingly kneeled down to lick the surface of his polished leather shoe. 

* * *

**Five** **Weeks Later**

After that incident, she had no longer shrieked or screamed at the sight of his presence, yes she had avoided speaking to him, and had only nodded when he ordered anything of her. She had seemed out of it, even when he stood facing her, speaking to her clearly, he had to repeat her name several times for her to snap out of her mental world. Was she shocked? In an attempt to assert his dominance had he went too far? After all, it had only been a little over a month since he had bought her after purchasing her at the auction. 

Even still, he had hope for her, at least she was responding favorably, so he mustn't rush.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

Finishing the last of his food brought by the maids, he spoke 'Pet, today you will join me to work at the barn-'

She cut him off, running towards him, suddenly throwing her arms at his seated form, on her knees, she caged her arms around his torso, crying in an emotional fit, laying her head on his lap, she whispered, 'p-please, don't leave me again, Alec.'

_People will desire what they can't acquire._

_Happiness, they dream of what's ahead, just out of reach._

_And that voice I heard that day, still it echoes on again, its just beyond my memory._

_In my mind I'll shut the door, to all these intrusive thoughts, I'm drowning out the noise._

_Its a deep and silent night, I cannot hear anything, because everything is fast asleep._

_Now the world's so full of sin, it repeats itself again, such a relentless dream._

**Author's Note:**

> I did not write silent solitude (the lyrics at the end in italics). It is by Oxt.


End file.
